


Siblings

by Cala555



Series: Siblings [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cruelty, F/M, Gaslighting, Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala555/pseuds/Cala555
Summary: In this AU Spinel is Steven's little sister, Rose and Greg are touring across the world and left Spinel with Steven in Beach City because they think he is mature enough, Steven is 16 and Spinel is 11, they both have their gems but only Steven has powers and he can only heal





	1. Shower

In the afternoon Steven asks Spinel is she wants to shower with him like when they were younger, Spinel thinks that it is an odd request but can't turn down an opportunity to spend time with her loved brother no matter what, and she was thrilled because it was Steven the one who wanted to hang out with her, that was rare.

Spinel was a little bit embarrassed to be naked in front of her brother but she was really excited that he wanted to spend time with her.

She stepped into the shower, which was already running since Steven got in earlier, Spinel was really embarrassed and tried to hide her intimate parts with her arms, she also was trying really hard to not look at Steven's erect dick

Steven: "Are you really embarrassed? Haha we are siblings there is nothing to hide. Look at me, I'm not hiding anything" Steven could only laugh at the deep blush that was taking over her whole face, she reluctantly lowered her arms still looking away from the boy

She didn't hit puberty yet but her little pink breast were already developing

He played this situation as if it were an everyday thing, showering like any other day but looking every now and then to the naked girl that was with him, Spinel was dying of embarrassment, the deepest blush she ever had experimented was covering her entire face, her eyes fixated at the floor, she hadn't talked since she got in but that was about to change

Steven: "Stop hoarding the shower head you dummy" With a swift movement he gained control of the shower head and blasted Spinel in the face with it, Spinel didn't expect that, but she wasn't going to idly sand around, so she did the only thing she could, retaliate.

She formed a cup with her hands and splashed some water on Steven's face, they were both laughing and that is all she could ever ask for. Steven didn't usually show emotions to her, some days he wouldn't talk to her if he didn't need to

She loved to play with Steven, it always put a smile on her face when he was laughing because of her, she loved her brother so much. They stopped playing with the shower shortly as they were already clean, Spinel was no longer a silent statue nor was she feeling embarrassed

Steven: "Do you want to play another game?" The boy approached the smiling gem

Spinel: "Sure, once we get dressed we can play to whatever yo-" Her answer was cut by Steven grabbing both of her hands and pinning them against the wall

Spinel looked at the boy in disbelief, was going on? His expression was focused and determined, a look that worried Spinel.

Spinel: "What are you doing Steven? Is this the game? I told you I would play but first let me get dressed ok?" The gem tried to make some sense of the situation, maybe it was a some sort of joke but to add to her surprise Steven turned her body so she was facing the wall, her arms still pinned, now against his arms and the wall, Steven positioned himself 

Spinel: "Steven I'm not licking this game, let me go please" Spinel concerns rapidly turn into fear, she didn't know what was going on behind her back

Steven: "Hold still" In an swift move he partially entered inside his frightened sister, her reaction was that of shock at first, then pain, he moved her hips against the wall to try and get it out but this attempt was meted by Steven moving closer and penetrating her more

Spinel: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEVEN? GET IT OUT! PLEASE IT HURTS! GET IT OUT!" She was about to break, the pains he felt was unbearable but there was so a feeling of betrayal and fear, the tears that covered her eyes were quickly falling to the ground, droplets of blood were falling to the ground from her pussy, her innocence was taken by her own sibling, she was powerless and she knew it, she could only beg him to stop and pray that it would end soon

Then almost like a miracle Steven lost his grip and Spinel took the chance to get a few steps away from him, he turned to see his face wich did t have a single hint of remorse, Spinel made an expression of disgust and betrayal and then took off, away from the bathroom, he didn't want to be near Steven, she wanted to die at that moment


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven needs to tunr this situation around and make himself look innocent from all blame.

Steven knew that he needed to flip this situation, he needed to come on top... and he knew how. Despite being so cold to Spinel for most of their life he knew her inside and out, he knew the exact words he needed to say, the tone, the movements, it was now or never. Steven turned off the shower and gathered his thoughts, he followed the path of water she left behind and found her crying on the sofa.

Spinel was broken, traumatized, betrayed, her knees to her chest, her hands held her face while tears dropped from the side of her palms.

Steven: "Spinel I am so sorry" He put his plan in motion, sitting far away from her on the sofa, extending a friendly hand to try and pat her elbow, Spinel looked up when she heard his voice and backed away, she couldn't understand why he would have done that and right there she broke once more.

Spinel: "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! EVERYTHING I DO, I DO IT FOR YOU! I WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY BUT YOU HATE ME! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" All those years where she felt like a burden to Steven, unwanted, annoying. It all came flooding out of her mouth, she wanted an answer, why was she not good enough for him, the person he loved the most

Steven: "I don't hate you... you are the most important person for me, I love you above anything else, above anyone else..." Steven knew how to approach this situation, how to shift the blame from his shoulder to Spinel's, how to make himself good in her eyes. 

Spinel wasn't expecting those words "I love you" was she in the wrong here? Did he really loved her? No, it couldn't be

"B-But you hurted me, you barely pay attention to me, some days you don't even talk to me!" She stopped sobbing, this was to much for her little heart.

Steven: "I sometimes need time for myself and I like being around you and talking to you but sometimes you drive me insane and I... sometimes... think on hurting you but I try to control myself, that is why I sometimes don't talk to you, I love you too much to hurt you, today I just lost control, will you ever be able to forgive me?" The boy pulled her into a hug, her mind was flooded with questions, was she really so blind as to not see how much he loved her? Was this all her fault?  **It must be, yeah, this was all her doing, she was the one in the wrong**

Spinel: "Im sorry Steven I didn't knew, I'm so stupid, of course I forgive you, it was my fault after all" She returned the hug, this time her tears were of guilt, she hugged Steven`s shirt tightly, she didn't want him away anymore, she felt so happy knowing that Steven loved her, that he wanted her near, she didn't even mind that she was still naked.

Steven pulled back from the hugged and pulled her into a kiss, Spinel broke it, and with a voice that sounded like it was about to fade away she said "We can't do that Steven, it's wrong" Steven went for another kiss, Spinel broke it once again, this time she took longer to do it "We... we are siblings... we can't" Steven kissed her once again and maybe it was because she understood that she had no saying this time or because she felt good but she wasn't the one to break the kiss, Steven's plan worked, she was now completely his to do as he pleases

Steven broke the kiss. got up and said "You should get dressed, don't want you to catch a cold" Steven headed upstairs knowing that this turned out as a complete success

Spinel was terribly confused with the emotions she was feeling, she got dressed with her pick pijama and headed to her room so she could finally end this day but when she was standing before the door of her room she felt... weird.... she couldn't explain it but she knew where to go

Spinel: "Can I sleep with you tonight Steven?" She said while peeking her head inside the room, once again she felt... weird

Steven: "Sure, come in" And with that, the pink gem got inside the sheets next to her brother, the person who raped her not more than 20 minutes ago, the person she wanted close to her no matter what, Steven hugged her and fell asleep and so did Spinel with tears of joy in her eyes, she finally felt wanted and loved,


	3. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wants to test how far can he push his sister

The next day Spinel was the one who got quite, she didn't know how to feel, she felt happy knowing that Steven actually cared about her, but she couldn't forget what he did to her in the shower but after all,  _ it was her fault _ . They would be going to sleep in a couple of hours and the siblings where quietly watching TV, then Steven broke that awkward silence that plagued the house for the last 24 hours

Steven: "Spinel... could you do something for me?" The pink gem shifted her focus immediately, Steven needed something from her and she was willing to do anything for her older brother

Spinel: "What is it Stevie?" She asked with light in her eyes, what could he need from her, what could he need that only her could sufficed

Steven: "Do you think... could you get naked for a moment?"Spinel flinched upon hearing those words, fear, that was the feeling that ran through her whole body, her pulse got faster, Was he going to hurt her? Was he going to do  _ that _ again? But she didn't want to disappoint Steven, she wanted him happy, Steven got up from the sofa and approached Spinel, she wanted to run, wanted to get away from whatever he had planned... but she couldn't, she was paralyzed and then Steven made his move, their lips connected once more, Spinel's eyes became flooded with tears of relief,  _ of course Steven wouldn't hurt her _ , her body loosened and relaxed, she was safe

Steven: "You are such a cry baby, you knew that?" Steven broke the kiss and laughed at the girl's reaction

Steven: "You don't have to do it if you don't want, I would be sad that you don't trust me but that is ok, I'm not goi-" Steven's knowledge of how her sister loved him and how she would never want to make him sad made it easy to find the right words to make her do his bidding, what he did not expect was Spinel's quick response

Spinel: "I'll do it! Just... just promise you wont hurt me like... like yesterday" Spinel's gaze was glued to the floor, she didn't want to meet his eyes, she didn't want to see disappointment in Steven's eyes, she didn't want to be the one that made him disappointed, her hands were already lifting her shirt when she said that, she didnt care what his brother was about to do to her but she tried to at least protect herself

Steven: "I promise" And Steven lied

Spinel was determined to full fill her big brothers wishes, she took of her shirt, revealing her pink little breasts, the ones Steven wanted so badly to see again, to touch again, then she went for her pants, she hesitated at first, she really didn't want to do it, with a quick move she got them off too, her face now had a deep purple blush color on her cheeks, all that was left were her panties, she just stood still, looking away,  **hoping** that that was enough

Steven: "You left something on" Steven was already rock hard at the sight of the girl which had the same blood as him being naked in front of him, he loved when she was embarrassed, then he noticed something, her panties, her panties were wet

  
  
  


Spinel: "I just... don't feel comfortable without them... I... can I please get dre-" Her eyes were still glued to the floor wich now had her clothes on it, she was shaking in fear of what was to come from this disobedience, she didn't even get to finish her plea, the boy rushed towards her, pinning her arms, with one of his hands and ripping her panties off with the other


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven punishes Spinel.

Spinel: "IM SORRY STEVEN, FORGIVE ME PLEASE" She was completely horrified, this time she looked directly into his eyes, a severe mistake, his eyes had that look again, the look that terrified Spinel,  _ the look he had in the shower _

_ Steven picked the girl with his arms and pinned her against sofa, her face was buried inside the cushions while her butt was facing Steven, just as he wanted _

_ Spinel: "YOU PROMISED!" Maybe, maybe if he knew that he was hurting her he would have stopped, right? Right? The next thing she heard made her lose that hope, the sound of something unzipping _

_ Steven: "You have been bad Spinel..." And with that statement he forced himself inside her sister,  _ ** _fully_ ** _ , last time he only got to get the tip in, this time he was properly inside of her, he could hear the muffled cries of pain that came from the other end of Spinel, those sounds only made him go even more crazy, he wanted this and he knew that Spinel didn't, but,  _ ** _he_ ** _ wanted this, he started pounding the little gem, as hard and fast as he could, no warm up, no nothing, he didn't mind the blood that was coming from her little hole, he just felt so good and Steven wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied _

_ Spinel: "PLEASE! STEVEN I BEG YOU! STOP IT! IT HURTS SO MUCH, PLEASE!!" She knew it was useless to ask for mercy but she needed to try, she needed to reach that side of him that said "I love you above all things", if only she knew the truth, but then something changed, she came to a realization, she had misbehaved, she had done something wrong, this was her punishment, she deserved this, then she did, what she though was the right thing, she stopped struggling, she swallowed her tears and endured the pain which was hard since it was only getting rougher and faster but she could only think on one thing, she was a bad girl, it was only just for her to be punished _

_ It was the first time for Steven too, he felt so good and thus he went faster and rougher which each move, he almost didn't notice the fact that Spinel had given up and just let him go wild,  _ ** _she let him own her body_ ** _ , that was enough to make him cum inside the broken half-gem, he pulled back and glanced at his work, cum was pouring from her pussy, he could also see some blood exiting her vagina, there was now a puddle on the sofa where Spinel laid motionless, still clutching and biting the cushion, for once Steven didn't know what to say so he went to his room, it was time to sleep anyways, but not before placing a gentle kiss on her head. _

_ Steven: "Good job Spinel, you did good" Spinel got up once Steven disappeared looking at the aftermath, feeling miserable and dirty, but most of all she felt disappointment with herself, after all,  _ ** _she was the one that forced him to do it_ ** _ , she cleaned as best as she could, both herself and the sofa, then she went to her room but once again she felt that something was missing. _

_ Spinel: "Can I sleep with you again Steven?" She said peeking her head inside the dark room, she felt her heart racing, she didn't feel safe around him anymore but she  _ ** _needed_ ** _ to be close to him _

_ Steven: "You are such a baby... you can sleep with me whenever you want" Spinel jumped on the bed and cuddle next to her rapist, no, next to her brother and once again she felt safe, she felt love, as if the events that just went down were nothing more than a weird dream _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to tell me how disgusting I am for making this shit? Do you want to interact with me? Do you want to see the amazing art and stories other people write about Steven x Spinel? If the answer to any of those questions was yes, you should join this server https://twitter.com/lolispinel/status/1179191862709669889?s=09


	5. The play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel's life is about to change forever

The next couple of days were the happiest of Spinel’s life, Steven was always around her, making her laugh, hugging her, kissing her on the cheek, playing games,he gave her more than she could have ever asked for, she was overwhelmed with joy, while she was in school she could only think on getting home quickly to play with Steven, he hadn't hurt her since  _ that day _ .   
  
One day Spinel had a school play, she was really nervous as she didnt like to speak in front of a lot of people but that day something unexpected happened, something that made her little heart be flooded with happiness, she saw Steven between inside the public, looking at her, smiling at her,  **proud of her** , that day Spinel performed the best she possibly could and it turned out incredibly good, when the play ended and the kids were all going home with her parents, Spinel rushed to theater exit hoping to find Steven.   
  
Spinel: “Steven! You came to see me!” Spinel almost tackled Steven to the ground by pushing him into a hug, he had never seen her this happy   
  
Steven: “What kind of brother would I be if I didn't came to my sister’s play?” Steven returned the hug, her joy was almost contagious   
  
Spinel: “How did I do? And… don't you have to go to class?” If there is something Spinel didn't want to do was disappoint Steven and she knew that her acting skills were not the best   
  
Steven: “You did incredible! And I have to go to class 5 days each week but this was the only day I could ever see you acting, I say it was worth it!” Steven was genuinely happy for her, she made a pretty good job, she made him proud, she made him smile   
  
Spinel was ecstatic, he though she did good, she made him happy, she made him proud, how could this day ever be ruined for her?   
  
Later, when they got home they were playing some video games, Spinel was being completely demolish but she didn't care, she just wanted to be with Steven, then the doorbell rang, this was unusual, they never had guests. Steven got up and opened the door to greet a strange girl, one that Spinel had never seen before.   
  
Steven: “Sorry, I wasn't minding the time if I knew you were arriving this soon I would have prepared something for you to eat” Steven seemed really close and kind to this stranger, or so Spinel though   
  
Girl: “Dont worry about it, Im full anyways besides we have a lot of work to get done”   
  
Steven: “Well come in, my bedroom is to the right, we will be working there and that little thing over there is my little sister, Spinel” Steven invited this stranger not only into their house but also into his bedroom.   
  
Girl: “Nice to meet you Spinel Im Connie, a friend of your brother” Spinel could now see this girl, she had dark skin, wore glasses and bright shirt with blue shorts, the 2 teens were heading to Steven’s room   
  
Spinel: “Steven could I talk to you for a moment” Spinel had a lot of questions and she needed some answers, Who was this girl? Why was she here? Why did Steven let her in?  _ Why would Steven hang out with her rather than spending time with Spinel? _

Steven: “Sure, Connie go into my room and get yourself comfortable this should only take a second” The girl entered the room and Steven approached the little gem “Whats up Spinny?” He now called her Spinny in retaliation when he was called Stevie by the girl.

  
Spinel: “Who is her and what is she doing here?” Spinel looked really concerned, she didn't want a stranger roaming around their house, hanging with her brother   
  
Steven: “She is my friend Connie you deaf gem, we are working on a project for school” He spoke in a playful tone, Steven didn't usually hanged out with his friends but he had plenty of them at school   
  
Spinel: “But why must she be here, I don't like her, you shouldn't spend time with her” Spinel was really worried that Steven had find someone to play with, someone that made him happier than she ever could   
  
Steven: “What are you talking about? She is here because we need to finish a project, I don't see the problem here?” Steven was getting irritated, there was after all someone waiting for him and he liked to always be on time   
  
Spinel: “The problem is that if you are spending time with her you aren't spending time with me!” She could see the irritation on the boys face and that made her scared, scared of what he may do to her,  _ scared of completely losing him _   
  
Steven: “Spinel Im working with her and that's it” Steven was now angry at the gem and if Connie wasn't there he would have punished her, he turned back and head to his room, the argument was over, right?   
  
Spinel: “No! Dont leave me!” She begged her brother to stay with her, she didn't want this perfect day between him and her to be over   
  
Steven: “That's enough, go to your room and do not come back until I say so! You are grounded!” Steven was enraged, how could she be so dumb as to not understand that he needed to do his homework, Spinel went to her rooms with tears in her eyes, Steven could finally work on his assignment in peace   
  
Spinel entered her room, she hadn't been in there since  _ the shower incident _ and it felt cold, it felt strange, she had some toy to be entertained but she didn't have her brother, she laid on her bed, crying on the pillow so it would muffle her sobs, she hated being alone, she hated being away from Steven, she messed up pretty bad and all she could do was wait and cry, but she wanted Steven forgiveness above everything else at that moment and she had an idea   
  
Some hours passed and the teen girl was heading home, Steven didn't feel angry anymore and decide that she wasn't going to punish Spinel, after all she really made him proud that day   
  
Steven: “You can come out Spinel!” He wanted to tell her that it was all forgiven, the problem only started because she loved him so much she couldn't stand being away from him, the door from Spinel’s room opened and what he saw he surely wasn't expecting, she was completely naked besides her long socks and pink shoes   
  
Spinel: “You can do whatever you please with me, I won't hesitate but….” Her gaze was fixated to the ground at the begging of that sentence, then her eyes which were red from all the crying meeted the surprised eyes of the human “.... but promise me you will never leave me alone again” her slender body was shaking, who knows what he would do to her,  **she had being bad and she needed to be punished** , Steven formed a smirk, the deal was sealed, she was completely under his control


	6. Happy to listen, happy to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Spinel get to an agreement

Steven: “Come closer” Spinel took a few steps in his direction, still shaking, she didn't know why she agreed to do this, she didn't want to feel that pain again but she didn't want Steven to be mad again, just how would he punish her this time,  _ How much pain would she had to endure? _ She closed her eyes once she was tight in front of him, awaiting for whatever Steven had in store for her and then nothing, nothing came but a hand wich was gently placed on her cheek, Steven leaned closer to her face an placed a gentle kiss on her lips, Spinel opened her watery eyes, she was confused, why was he being so gentle, why was he not hurting her, she gave into the kiss, closing her eyes once more, Steven broke the kiss and lead the gem to the couch where she was sitting on his lap   
  
Spinel: “I thought you were mad at me” The little girl was extremely confused, she spent hours imagining which horrible thing was he going to do to her, but this, this was completely new   
  
Steven: “You make me so happy Spinel, you make my days better, easier, full of love and joy, I love you with all my heart, you are so cute, so beautiful…” The boy was placing kisses all over Spinel`s neck while he was praising her, Spinel didn't seem to care as cute, drowned moans were escaping her mouth “... and most of all..” he placed his mouth as close as he could to her ear and whispered “... you make me so horny” The human said while biting the girl’s ear, Spinel could swear that her heart melted with those words, the shift from feeling extreme dread to feeling absolute love was too much for her little mind   
  
Steven: “I completely love your cute face…” He said while placing kisses all over her face and mouth, “... your soft, perfect, little breast…” his tongue trailed from her lips downward, tasting her neck, he started to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples, Spinel’s moans were getting louder, “...your round butt…” he said as he placed a hand on it, touching as much as he could with his curious palm, his name was escaping Spinel’s mouth at this point but he continued his trail of kisses downwards, “... and that beautiful, pink pussy of yours that makes me go completely crazy” Steven placed a kiss on her clit but then got his head to the same level as Spinel’s, Steven look at his sisters face, blush all over her, her panting mouth was wide open and saliva coming out of it, if her eyes could talk they would scream for more, more!  **MORE!**

  
Steven: “Be a good little Spinny and stick your tongue out” Spinel quickly complied, the boy didn't disappoint and engulfed completely within his mouth, both tongues playing with each other, tasting each other, the warm that both sibling could feel on their mouths would be enough to melt steel, but Steven was to turned on to leave it at, he had to break the kiss, the gem made a disappointment noise for her mind could not make words at that moment   
  
Steven: “Do you know how to touch yourself?” Spinel moved her heads sideway ever so slightly, Steven smirked once again and he trailed the hand that was holding her cheek downwards, measuring her neck, petting her boob and landing on the target   
  
Steven: “Watch closely” Steven began moving one of his fingers on top of her clit, Spinel bucked her head backwards, one of her hands was grabbing Steven’s hair the other was desperately clinging on the sofa, “Every day I have to stop myself from kissing and touching you, you make me go crazy, whenever I see you I just want you to be mine and mine alone” The boy let his hand drop a little lower and inserted one finger, Spinel whimpered, this didn't feel like the other time something went in, this felt good, this felt like heaven, How could she ever feel this good again? Let alone better   
  
Steven: “Now it is my turn” Steven exited her entrance and Spinel whimpered again, just a little bit more, don't leave, touch me more, kiss me more, make me yours, do whatever you want with me but keep going,  _ i¡If only she could talk between all that panting _ , she didn't even noticed that Steven was naked and had raging erection, Steven grabbed one of her arms and placed it on his dick, making it move up and down ever so slowly, she was now on her knees closely watching the motion, still panting   
  
Steven: “That's it, go a little faster” Spinel was now on her own, repeating the motion over and over again, which each stroke she was going faster, she was fascinated by it but most of all her mind was flooded with the sounds that Steven was making, flooded with her name, she was going full speed her eyes glued to the boys member   
  
Steven: “Very good Spinel, now uses your mouth please” Spinel was confused by that request so she approached it slowly and placed a few kisses here and there, the kisses quickly turned into licks, from the base all the way to the top where she would place a lovely and gentle kiss, then she opened her mouth and engulfed his tip, then she started getting more and more of Stevens cock inside her mouth, moving her head up and down, going faster with each movement, going deeper and deeper until she was able to deep throat it, the sounds she was making were to much for Steven he was at his edge and then he saw something, all this time she had been touching herself, one of her arms was underneath her, exploring her insides with a finger, this made Steven reach his climax, he grabbed Spinel’s heart shaped ponytails and rammed her head against his dick, making her get it all in and right there and then he cummed, Spinel made a sound of surprise as the seed of he brother flooded her throat, it was too much, it was too hot , she pulled her head back, a white string of saliva still creating a bridge between his cock and her lips, she swallowed the load with great effort and started panting again, gasping for air, that had been too much for her   
  
Steven: “Time to return the favour” Steven picked up a surprised Spinel and dropped her on the couch, then he kneeled in front of her dripping wet pussy, it took all his self control to not ram his mouth onto her entrance, he started with some curious licks, then his tongue was playing with her clit, licking it like if it were a strawberry lollipop, Spinel’s moan were increasing in volume, then he stopped and kissed Spinel, it was a warm kiss, full of love and desire, once again he whispered in her ear, “What is the magic word?” Steven bit her ear once again, making her mouth opened completely with a moan and a broken sentence “Ahh~ P-Please St-vie… make me Ahh~ make me feel good” This was all he needed to hear, he lowered himself back to his originañ position started penetrating her with his tongue, Spinel grabbed his hair and made him go deeper while bucking her hips against his faces, the only things that were escaping from her mouth were moans, calling for Steven, reassuring him to keep going, to go faster, to go deeper, Steven backed away and positioned himself on top of the gem   
  
Steven: “It's time for the main event, don't you think?” Spinel noded, giving him permission to enter but first he needed to do something “This is going to hurt you at first” he didn't want her to feel pain, warning her would make her expect it so it wouldn't hurt that much, with all set he got the tip in, Spinel moaned loudly “... it hurts…” she said while crying, her voice almost fading away, “I know, and you are doing it so good, you are such a good and brave girl” he was completely inside by that point and tried to stay still so it would be easier on her end, then Spinel started moving her hips, the pain was still there but now it was lesser, Steven started to move, Spinel could feel the pain fading away and being replaced by pleasure instead, “... faster…” She needed more and Steven happily complied, going faster and faster until he reached his peak, the room was filled with only their moaning, then Steven changed positions, he was now sitting on the couch with Spinel facing him, her mouth was completely open, moaning her name over and over again like a broken record   
  
Steven: “I am so glad that my first time was with you, the person I love and I am so sorry that yours was the way it was, I have been feeling absolutely horrible because of it ever since, let me make it up to you, let this be your truly first time” Steven was looking into her sister’s eyes, the eyes that warmly greeted him every morning, the eyes that were now full of joy and pleasure, “ Stevie” and with that and for the first time until now, Spinel started a kiss, a deep one, with his brother, with the person she would give her own life for without thinking twice, while Steven was still thrusting into her, Spinel started jumping up and down on his cock, the feeling of him pounding the entrance to her uterus was too much for her to handle,” I love you” they both said, without breaking the kiss they both came at the same time, they could feel the hot liquids mixing and falling from Spinel’s vagina, they were panting, grasping of air, extremely tired, but they couldn't find the time for breathing with all the kisses they were starting, they remained that way for a couple of minutes   
  
Spinel: “That was… incredible… Stevie” She was only allowed to talk whenever Steven broke the kiss to get some air   
  
Steven: “You were amazing… Spinny” Steven got up and glanced at the panting gem   
  
Steven gave his hand for Spinel to grab, they both went inside the bathroom and had a slow and hot bath, full of kisses and hugs and the never ending exchanges of “I love you” They left to sleep on Steven’s bedroom, no,  **their** bedroom, and they drifted into their dreams while hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Want to tell me how fucked up I am? Want to know when I upload more of this? Maybe praise me for my work.....you weird fuck. Here, have my Discord Cala555#2122


End file.
